


I AM SPEMILY!

by Spacecadet72



Series: SPEMILY [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss and Reid meet and fall in love. Dragons, puppies and chaos ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM SPEMILY!

Once upon a time, in the land of Mordor, uh, Quantico, there lived a super-mega-foxy-awesome-foxy-hot genius doctor named Spencer Reid, who wore sweater vests and helped the geek chic look rise in popularity.

Also in Quantico, lived Emily Prentiss, a beautiful, BA maiden who spread awesome wherever she went. On the day they met, magic happened. A sleight of hand trick to be precise.

Reid was getting coffee when he bumped into Prentiss, who just happened to be holding a puppy. One of those small, cute puppies that looks like a puffball with eyes and a tail. The puppy was almost as cute as Reid. (But we all know that’s not possible as it would cause a rip in the time/space continuum. But it was still freaking adorable.)

“That’s a cute puppy.” Reid said, slightly awkwardly.

“Isn’t he?” Prentiss responded, looking down as the bundle of fluff in her arms. She was surprised to notice it gone. “Where did he go?”

“You mean this?” Reid pulled the puppy out from behind Prentiss’ ear.

“How did you do that?” Prentiss asked, incredulous. “And why?”

Reid shrugged. “Magic?”

“That works. I’m Emily Prentiss.”

“Spencer Reid. Want to have coffee sometime?”

“How about now?”

Reid nodded, and he, Prentiss and the puppy-who just happened to be called Spartacus-went off to get coffee.

On the walk over to another coffee stand, Prentiss and Reid were deep in conversation, pausing only to pet Spartacus and stare deeply in each other’s eyes. They were about a block away from the coffee stand when all of a sudden, a giant purple dragon-not to be confused with the purple dinosaur-dropped from the sky and landed in front of them.

“A dragon?!” Prentiss asked in disbelief. “I thought they didn’t exist.”

“Actually….”

“Not the time!” Prentiss shouted, shoving Spartacus into Reid’s arms. “Stay here!”

“What?” Reid asked, as Prentiss ran off to fight the dragon. She picked up a sword that was conviently lying on the sidewalk and charged at the dragon. The dragon roared and reared back as Prentiss took a fighting stance in front of the dragon and held the sword out in front of her.

Reid wracked his brain as the dragon lunged, unable to do anything but hold Spartacus and try to think of a plan. He ran through facts in his brain, and a few seconds later, something clicked.

“Go for the eyes!” he shouted, as Prentiss battled the dragon.

Prentiss nodded slightly and doing a double backflip off the dragon’s front right paw, landed on the dragon’s snout and struck right between the eyes. The dragon screeched in agony and fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

Exhausted, and radiating awesome, Prentiss dropped the sword and jumped down from the dragon, landing in front of Reid.

“Well, that was fun. Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem.”

“I’m famished. Want to change that coffee to breakfast? I could really go for some bacon.”

Reid nodded and they continued on their journey. The rest of the trip, now to a diner, was uneventful, unless you count the run-in with the hobo, but that’s a story for another time.

They talked over bacon and pancakes and shared their life stories, falling even deeper in love as they did so. The possibility of paranoid schizophrenia made her want him even more.

They finished breakfast, and decided to take a walk in the park.

Reid had magicked a leash for Spartacus out of thin air and Reid let the puppy on the ground, taking Prentiss’ hand in his shyly.

As soon as his paws hit the ground, Spartacus began to bark loudly at a clump of bushes to their left.

“What’s wrong, Spartacus?”

The dog strained against his leash and tried to pull the pair towards the bushes. They allowed him to lead them and Reid pulled the bushes apart to reveal three more puppies like Spartacus. Spartacus barked loudly.

“Woof, woof!”*

“Arf!”** one of the puppies barked back and then they all began to yap loudly, jumping in excitement.

“What should we do with them?” Prentiss asked.

Reid looked thoughtful. “I know just who to call.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

“Garcia? It’s Reid. I have a favor to ask….”

An hour or so later, Prentiss and Reid had dropped off the extra puppies at the eccentric woman’s apartment.

“She’s…different.” Prentiss remarked, as they exited the building, thinking back to how the brightly attired woman had gushed over the puppies, and then turned her attention to Prentiss.

“You have no idea.” Reid replied, smiling.

Prentiss smiled back and grabbed Reid’s hand.

“Let’s get lunch.”

 

The End

*”I’m Spartacus!”

**”No, I’m Spartacus!”


End file.
